Tan lejos, tan cerca
by Ruki Ballack
Summary: Aléjate. Me haces daño. Ven conmigo. Te necesito.


**Tan lejos, tan cerca**

Los _celos_ siempre han sido parte de mí. Sobre todo porque tú misma provocabas que nacieran…Takeru, siempre lo usabas para herirme y elevar la sensación de sentirte deseada por alguien.

¡Ah! ¡¿Y cómo olvidar cuando te burlabas de mí?! Nunca pensé que una persona con tan _"bellos"_ sentimientos como tú pudiera hacer eso.

Pero de esa manera sentía que existía y que podías verme, que no pasaba desapercibido en tu mundo.

Tu forma de tratarme era tan cambiante. Un día eras la niña más dulce y amable que pudiera haber conocido, al siguiente te convertías en un alma destructiva que _adoraba_ hacerme daño.

Así ha sido todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndote.

Me quieres, me detestas y luego me vuelves a querer.

Y yo… aún así te sigo queriendo, cada día te quiero más. Me odio por hacerlo.

¿Quién sigue queriendo a la persona que más daño te ha hecho?

Nadie, pero yo soy la excepción… esa persona que será mal vista por seguir junto a ese letal veneno y no hacer algo por escapar de ese lugar.

----

Y aquí estoy de nuevo abriendo mis brazos para que te refugies en ellos y por fin sientas que siempre he estado y estaré a tu lado para cuidarte y protegerte, para tratar de calmar tu llanto, para levantarte cuando tropieces, para darte todo lo que mereces, para que descubras mis _verdaderos sentimientos_.

Sintiéndote tan lejos y tan lejos de mí, tan cerca y tan cerca de mí.

Aléjate.

Me haces daño.

Ven conmigo.

Te necesito.

Menuda ironía lo que estoy pidiendo. Pero así es como me siento, como siempre ha sido.

----

Hace tiempo que intenté ser la persona en la que más confiaras, la persona más cercana a tus sentimientos y pensamientos, la persona que estaría ahí para todo lo que necesitaras.

Ser tu mejor amigo.

Y lo he logrado, pero no es suficiente. Quiero más. _Siempre_ he querido más.

Seguiré intentándolo porque si no lo hago, nunca pasará algo.

Ahora conozco un poco más de tu persona, aunque tienes cierto aire de misterio… tal vez eso es lo que hace que me atraigas más, quiero saber todo de ti y despejar ese velo para conocer a la verdadera Hikari.

Hemos pasado momentos muy buenos, así como malos, pero en todos siempre hemos estado juntos. A pesar de eso, sigo sintiéndote de la misma manera que antes: tan cerca y tan lejos de mí.

----

Todos estos pensamientos han inundado mi cabeza desde hace años, he decidido dar un paseo para despejarlos y estar tranquilo… una vez más.

Odio recordar el pasado, siempre me perjudica… perdón… _nos_ perjudica.

¡Pero qué rápido pasa el tiempo! Aún recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos, qué tiempos aquellos en la primaria. ¿Quién diría que ya hemos terminado la universidad?

El tiempo ha hecho lo suyo, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer. Ahora brillas mucho más que antes. ¿Yo? Bueno, no he cambiado en mucho -o eso quiero creer- pero todo sigue casi igual que antes.

No he logrado disipar ese velo de misterio, pero aún así estoy muy feliz porque he alcanzado mi meta… ser algo más que tu mejor amigo.

Lluvia… la lluvia está llorando conmigo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

Escucho pasos, una persona se aproxima. Levanto la mirada.

Apagada. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu luz? Ahora lo recuerdo, yo fui quien la apagó con aquella riña.

Mis brazos te reciben. Fuerza, abrazo con fuerza para que te sientas segura.

_Perdóname_.

Tu hermosa voz ha pronunciado esa palabra.

_Tranquila, todo está bien._

Puedo sentir cómo te has tranquilizado, me siento satisfecho por haber logrado ese efecto con sólo pronunciar unas cuantas palabras.

Más fuerza, para proteger a la princesa de mis sueños. Sintiéndote tan lejos, tan cerca de mí.

Lluvia… la lluvia está llorando con nosotros.

* * *

9 de Abril de 2009

¡Weee!

¡Sí pude publicarlo este día! Para que vean que cuando uno se propone las cosas, se pueden cumplir.

Aunque creo que me ha quedado un poco corto -como siempre me "reclaman" algunas personas-, pero no me gusta agregar ideas al "ay va" sólo para darle más extensión, porque desde mi perspectiva creo que se pierde la esencia original del escrito. Así que mejor cortito con lo originalmente planeado y deseado para el lector.

Y no, no es que me quede sólo con lo que planeé... con ideas agregadas me refiero a pensamientos/escenas que no dan aporte alguno a la trama.

Bien, este one-shot va dedicado a mi pequeña Mara. A ella le debo el uso de la frase "la lluvia está llorando conmigo/ con nosotros". Además que adora a Daisuke y el Daikari como su humilde autora :3! Sabes que te quiero mucho!

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y estaré aún más agradecida si escriben un review con sus críticas constructivas y comentarios respecto a este escrito.

**_Ruki Ballack_**


End file.
